El mejor fic de pitufos del mundo
by pitufotontin
Summary: La historia de una hermosa pitufina que descubre que es mas de lo que ella piensa,pirfavor ,LEER DESCRIPCION EN PRIMER CAPITULO,este fic es en broma,una parodia a los fics malos
1. Chapter 1

**LEAN ESTO,ES MUY IMPORTANTE: **

**el titulo es una broma,** **este fic lo haré por diversión, estaba leyendo un fic de otro fadom,que era terriblemente malo,y pense , ¿que tan buena puedo ser siendo mala?, no se si me entiendan**

**Esto sera una parodia a los peores fics que he leído, es para reírnos de ellos , por lo que lo hare lo mas malo que pueda, asi que es importante que lean esto antes que vengan a decirme , ¡tu historia apesta!, y apestara a lo grande **

**¿saben que? , quiero que me critiquen como si este fic fuera de verdad , quiero que lo destrocen!,bien , comencemos **

* * *

_Desperte de mi sueño, otra vez era una de esas pesadillas en las que recordaba como me trataba mi padre, golpeándome y mi mama que ni caso me prestaba,me odiaban los dos,cuando era humana ,mi vida era miserable,suerte que encontre la aldea de los pitufos y me converti en uno_

_Ahora mismo voy saliendo de mi casa,todos me saludan y me miran con esas sonrisas bobas,_

_no me he presentado,me llamo Kumi, y como ya dije,fui una humana que crecio en un hogar pobre y sin amor_

_Soy muy feliz en la aldea,exepto por toda la atancion ,porque todos tienen que enamorarse de mi?,es molesto_

_la otra cosa que no sopirto es..._

_- Kumi!,alejate de mi vista,fracasada-_

_pitufina,ella me odio desde que me conocio,posiblemente pirque cuando llegue,todos dejaron de verla para verme a mi,o tal vez porque pitufo fortachon,su novio,parece estar atraido hacia mi,pero no es mi culpa,el es el que se acerca a mi ,ademas,yo la vi enganandolo con genio y no le digo nada_

_Siempre es mala conmigo,me ensucia la ropa,me insults y aveces hasta me golpea,y es tsn hipocrita_


	2. Chapter 2

**FanficVeterana: con gusto te contesto, es mas bien el conjunto de varios fics malos, unos de harry potter, uno que otro de total drama , pero si hablamos del mas marcado, hay uno llamado "Moon Daugther",que es de una serie de libros que me encanta ,se llama "Percy Jackson", y puedo jurarlo ,es lo peor que he leído, es mas, aunque no te guste o no conozcas a percy jackson,el fic es malo, la protagonista es una mezcla entre mary sue y sociopata, y tipicamente "todos se enamoran de ella", y todos están fuera de su personaje.**

**No es una parodia directa, es mas bien. mi inspiracion , ademas visite sitios de "como evitar el suismo", entonces hice lo contrario a lo que indicaba **

**AH, y tambien hay un fanfic de harry potter llamado "el manual de la mary sue", (esta buenísimo,no es una historia,es una serie de instrucciones para hacer una mary sue)**

**Hubo un fanfic,la pitufina misteriosa, donde ella (otro personaje que no es kumi) se introduce como una mary sue y resulta ser malvada,esperaba que alguien me dijera algo como "oye,tu personaje es una mary sue,se mas original,o algo asi, pero creo que como la gente de aqui es muy amable,y los personajes si estaban mas o menos bien caracterizados, no paso eso,la verdad funciono mejor porque se encariñaron con ella y fue una sorpresa para ellos descubrir su verdadera identidad **

**Perdon por mi respuesta tan larga,gracias por tu review,lo aprecio mucho **

* * *

_Estaba tomando mi desayuno, pero los demás pitufos no me quitaban la mirada de encima, ¿porque no pueden dejarme en paz?, ¡yo no soy bella!, seguramente es porque mi busto es tan grande,que tengo que pedir tallas extra, ¡y me queda corto!, que desagradable _

_Pitufina,estaba al lado de fortachon, bueno,de echo estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, ¿pero que le pasa? , se que es su novio, ¡pero este es un lugar publico! , solo falta que empiecen a hacer cosas inapropiadas enfrente de todos_

_Los dos me miraban,pero mientras fortachon me veía con ojos tan tiernos,pitufina me miraba con odio, entonces se paró y caminó hacia mi y golpeo la mesa con su mano _

_-_escúchame niñita, esta bien si estos tontos se babean por ti , lo cual no entiendo porque, pero de ninguna manera te permito que le sigas haciendo ojitos a mi novio

-¿que? ¡yo no estoy haciendo eso!-

_intenté echarle en cara lo que ella y genio,pero preferí no hacerlo,no me gusta ser chismosa ,entonces esa malvada me tiro un vaso de jugo de uva encima de mi vestido dorado con brillos , ¡mi novio me la había regalado antes de morir!_

_Sali corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos,todos me miraron con lastima,con exepcion de sassette,la hermana de pitufina, que se rió de mi, ella era como un clon de pitufina,incluso se tiñio el pelo de rubio y ahora usa uno de esos trajes de dos piezas con escote y falda corta _

_Alcancé a ver a fortachon,__defendiéndome_

_-_¡ella no te había hecho nada!-

-claro que si, existe y eso basta para mi, ahora ve a pintar mi casa, y que sea rosa

_el intentó responder,pero ella le lanzo una mirada tan fria que se dio vuelta sumisamente y la siguió para donde iba_

* * *

**Total de personajes arruinados:**

**pitufina: una lagartona , malvada,típica chica mala de la secundaria en lugar de la chica dulce y delicada **

**sassette: una seguidora de pitufina,la tipica amiga tonta de la malvada, en lugar de la marimacho pero alegre **

**Y en el siguiente capitulo, sera sobre fortachon, y le arruinare hasta la ultima gota de su existencia **

**, ahora ,diganme , ¿que tan buena soy siendo mala?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_que los fans de fortachon me perdonen por lo que le voy a hacer en este capitulo_**

* * *

_pitufina fur tan mala con ella, vaya,Kumi es tan hermosa, si pitufina es...pasable, pero no se le compara a Kumi,con su cabello negro tan sedoso como la noche mas esplendida , y sus ojos..tienen el color del arcoiris, ...los de pitufina son solo un negro sin vida , que refleja su alma, y su pelo es de un amarillo enfermizo, realmente desearia estar con kumi y no ella,lo admito,solo ando con ella porque no me queria quedar solo y en ese entonces,era la unica,pero llego Kumi y...mi corazon en verdad empezo a latir y conocí el verdadero amor_

_Pero ella nunca va a voltearme a ver, ¿como podria una chica como esa fijarse en alguien como yo?,no hay manera,por eso tengo que quedarme con la rubia sin alma_

_Ella no parece apreciarme y solo quiere que haga sus deberes , y quiere besarme,a cada rato!,pero estoy condenado a vivir con ella,quiero terminar lo nuestro,pero le tengo miedo, me da pavor que ella me haga algo,es fria y pena por quien vaya a ser novio de sassette,que es prácticamente lo mismo que pitufina_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A pitufina y a fortachon,les voy a arruinar su vida aqui**  
_

* * *

_Fortachon terminó de pintar toda la casa de pitufina y estaba exhausto , ella solo se habia sentado en el sillon sin hacer nada _

-pudiste haberme ayudado-

-soy una dama,las damas no hacemos trabajos pesados-

_un segundo despues,la dama dio un eructo,que lo hizo sentirse asqueado _

-si fueras dama...

_ella lo miró con sus ojos oscuros _

-¿que dijiste?-

-emm...¿te amo?-

-iuu! no digas eso!, es asqueroso, solamente llevamos juntos nueve años-

-¿sabes que? es cierto , no te amo-

- ¿que? ¿como no puedes amarme?, soy la creatura mas hermosa del universo -

-no, Kumi si lo es-

-¿ella?-

-si, ella es hermosa, lista, bondadosa y pura, no como tu , que aunque eres algo bonita, eres horrible por dentro-

- tu...-

- ¡y no me importa lo que tu digas! solo estaba contigo porque no queria estar solo,pero ahora me doy cuenta que estar solo es mucho mejor que tu, ahora hare lo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo , le dire a Kumi que la amo-

-no!, tu eres MI novio!

-pues ya no mas-

_caminó hacia la salida ,pero ella lo siguió _

-¡nadie rompe conmigo!-

-ya lo hice-

_se salio de la casa, haciendo que ella patee la pared _

-¡ODIO A KUMI! ¡LA ODIO!


End file.
